everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Astral Quaking-shake
Astral Quaking-shake is a 2018 all-around character. The next Hrist in Norse Mythology, Astral happily sides with the Royals, looking forward to fighting alongside her sisters in Ragnarok. A trickster at heart, Astral doesn't lack her confidence or sense or justice. In her second year, she also started a joke shop in Mytho's Downtown, named All Father's Tricks. Quick Notes I thought I would've needed this section. The section is now changed! Each Valkyrie is now an official family member. -grins- Also, Hirst and Astral say hello! Here is Astral's blog and this is her diary! Character Personality Revamp! Astral is a tricker. She loves to cause mayhem and pull pranks on her fellow friends, a truly great passion of hers. Because of this nature, Astral can be a tiny bit of an idiot' at times, and can pull a joke in serious situations, sometimes making her a nuisance to be around. Astral likes to throw her jokes into weapons, showing a slight creativity. Astral is insanely loyal and close to her friends. While willing to live, she'd sacrifice herself for those she appreciates and loves. She loves the Valkyries with all her heart, despite being sassy and a smasrt butt. She loves to roast her friends, making jokes that may insult them. She loves to annoy them, and enjoys sometimes makinh inside jokes public. Impulsive and a bit stubborn, at times, Astral jumps into situations. Still, she thinks a lot, and is easily annoyed at people who are dumb and ridiculous. Astral speaks her mind, and isn't afraid to get into trouble from others. She's also very defensive of people she doesn't know, and sometimes, if needed, one to stop bullying. Astral can also be social, making friends easily. Sure, they may get annoyed by her Marvel jokes indeed, but she always tries to lighten the mood. Sometimes she succeeds, sometimes she doesn't. But still, Astral is a jokester and trickster naturally. When someone close to her dies, Astral can grieve for a long time. Even if she didn't like them, Astral can get miserable at ones death. Astral is also sarcastic at times. Appearance Astral has black spiky hair the commonly is secured by her ponytails. Over her head is a bright yellow scrunchie. She has grey cloudy eyes with gold eyeshadow over it. Astral wears mocha lipstick on a few occassions, just a few. Astral had a combination of thick and thin brows that are black. She has tanned skin with the tattoo on Valkyrie wings on her back. Astral has a circlular silver pericing in her nose. Weirdly, her arms are very skinny and long. Like her arms, her legs are long, but are a bit more fat. At the events of Ragnarok, Astral gains a great ammount of scars, particually on her belly. Her stomach is cut open, a few stitches broken here and there. Other then that, she seems perfectly like her normal self, other then looking older. Interest and hobbies Dragon Games Astral loves the dragon games, participating in the club in her sixth period. Astral finds the dragon games just like the Pegasus she and her sisters fly on, and is the most skilled rider in her class. She constantly decorates fashion with dragon motifs, and wears armour every lesson. She lost her armour after some time, and is now working on a new one. Fashion Astral loves fashion so much, she puts it in her everyday routine. Astral is constantly modelling others fashion, and posting them on MyChapter so much she has got questions on why she loves fashion. Astral says it keeps her relaxed, from all the drama her sisters go through. She lost passion for fashion a little while, but still is a great supporter and outfit maker. Fighting Astral loves fighting with her fellow sisters, whether it is sparring or training. She always joins in to the fight, and always praises her friend for beating her. She is definitely not weak, she has been beaten a few times. (Wanna know how? Not telling you.) Wootube Astral is constantly on WooTube, whether it's watching Torni's videos, or making videos herself about her fashion. Surprisingly, Astral has over five thousand subscribers, her first being an anonymous user called 'taco eater'. Who is it, she will never know..... A few years after her education, she took a hiatus, not long before making a whole new channel about the pranks and puns she learnt, almost like a vlogging channel. Taking care of Pegasus In order to gang money for prank sets, Astral takes care of the Pegasus her sisters use. Astral enjoys it, and commonly had to chat with them as a hobby. She is very passionate about this job, and even makes the pegasus dirty herself just to do her job. Excursions/Vacations When the class is going somewhere, Astral always jumps in joy. This is because of her adventurous trait, and is always the first to appear in the excursion or vacation. Astral and her sisters get the back row, taking selfies constantly saying they are "The Sinister Girls in the Back-Seat." ABBA Due to Astrid's influences, Astral has grown to the music of ABBA. Although loving other music. ABBA is Astral's favourite and is glad to listen to it every meeting. Her favourite song is currently 'Gimme, gimme gimme!', which Astral wants to vote as the offical training song. Abilities * Selecting those who die in battle: Astral, along with her other Valkyries, have the ability to select those who die in battle. Those who die go to Valhalla, where they train with Odin for Ragnarok. * Death Sense: ''Astral is able to sense who will die or not. * A''fterlife Transport: When those who die, Astral is able to teleport them to Valhalla. * I''mmortality:'' As Astral grew up with only her mother, who is immortal, Astral shares this trait with her mother. Astral will never be able to die unless Hrist marries a mortal man. * Astral Plane: Astral shows control of the Astral Plane, being able to teleport and shoot balls of energy from her hands. Since this is not revealed if it was Hrist's actual power, Astral has it until her mother discovers her ability. Skillset * Fighting: ''Being a Valkyrie, Astral can fly pegasus with ease. * ''Pegasus Riding: ''Astral has a great skill at flying pegasus, despite only do it when she was thirteen. Myth How does the Myth Go? https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valkyrie How does Astral come into it? After a few missions, Hrist decided to take a break in Earth. She moved to a small town, currently picking the most quiet motel. One day, the next door neighbour came and said hello to Hrist. He explained his name was Trycks and currently living here for the entire summer until his job as a bus driver starts again. Hrist, falling head over heels for Trycks, invited him in. Hrist started to love him. However, one part of Hrist wanted to hate him and fight him. During the summer, Hrist and Trycks spent time together, commonly heading over to restaurants. Hrist hadn't told Trycks she was a Valkyrie, thinking it scare the life out of him. She however always drank wine, and conplained when there was no Norse food. Trycks didn't love Hrist, but liked her as a friend. One afternoon, an earthquake fell into the quiet town. People from local towns flooded the roads, and cars fell in devastating holes. Trycks, wanting to save them, ran towards the roads and grabbed children to safety. However, as he was rescuing a baby body, the road cracked under him and held on only by his hand. Hrist, now running, tried to hold to Trycks, but the mother of the baby boy accidentally pushed her, desperate to grab her baby. Astral let go and watched in tears as Trycks fell into the mysterious abyss. Years later, and Hrist was terribly depressed. She quit her Valkyrie job and disobeyed Odins orders to come back, instead making a sad life in the motel. However, when Hrist found out she was pregnant, she jumped with joy, but also sadness that the baby wouldn't have a father. Hrist moved back to Asgard to get the baby out, and with help from the other Valkyries, Hrist started working for Odin as a fellow executioner to those who disobeyed him. And through those years, Astral was growing into a strong, mischievous women. Viewpoint on Destiny Astral loves her role as a Valkyrie, thinking you'll achieve great friends. Astral sides as a Royal, happily looking forward to her time to fight with her sisters on the battlefield. After she finishes Valkyrie stuff, Astral wants to open her own joke shop. Relationships Family '''Hrist' Hrist never really had much time to spend with her daughter, due to her following Odin's orders. When she wasn't with Odin however, the two had a very close bond. They would ride Pegasus together, fight each other or go on an adventure. Astral loves her mom dearly, and tries to get in contact with her at school. This may be rare, such as Hirst not even appearing at Parent's Day. Despite being dissapointed, she shook it off. Astrid Hedwig Astral respects the Valkyrie leader, but likes to tease her and cause trouble for the leader, such as calling her a person who is only drunk and nothing else. While she may joke that Astrid is her sibling due to such similar names, Astral would have run away if they actually were. Liv Mercybringer In Astral's eyes, she sees Liv as a punching bag, calling her awfully dumb. She loves to tease the Valkyrie, and wishes to abuse her with pranks. She loves to roast her on her mirror blog, and sometimes seems to do bad stuff to Liv, such as throwing snake streamers in her face. Silje Spearbringer Due to Astral's pranks, Silje is the worst to react to them. Although upset that Silje keeps her distance from the trickster, Astral really does care of Silje, it's hard for them to get close. Eira Lifebringer Astral prefers to have a netraul opinion on the sweet Valkyrie. However, Astral can't hurt the dear bean. Eira is just too precious to hurt, in Astral's mind. Tempest Sleet Where to start? Astral HATES her room-mate Tempest. She hates her laziness, and her tendency to never show up during meetings. Astral only likes Tempest when she's on a sugar rush, with Astral stuffing a packet for sugar in her mouth. Astral treats the Valkyrie as a nobody, and only likes her when Tempest has had sugar. Hilda Stormswan TBA Audhild Magicheart TBA Dayna Stormbringer TBA Braelyn Warbringer TBA Ronna Victorybringer TBA Brynhild Gandr TBA Gunilla Fatebringer TBA Erik Chroniker TBA Hariasa Havocbringer TBA Morgan Skuldsdóttir TBA Torunn Strengthbringer TBA Friends Torni Thorson When Hrist was helping Odin, Astral would have play-dates with Torni. The two never got bored, watching movies, fighting, watching stuff on WooTube and more. They share a bond like sisters, and love each other dearly. They like to play pranks around the school (normally with Torni sitting on the couch coming up with the idea and Astral setting it all up.) The only thing Astral doesn't like is that Torni is lazy and won't get out of the sofa unless Astral drags her to the location. Other then that, they have an ultimate bond and will be friends forever. Bettina Estrella The two became very close due to always giving inspirational stuff to their friends. They normally go on the Internet to try and find quotes for them to use to each other and there friends. It's a heart touching friendship with cute kawaii faces and quotes that make you laugh. Storge L. Cupid The two met due to WooTube. Although not having much contact in reality, (due to Storge already graduated) they do collab in certain videos. Astral enjoys reading about Storge's destiny, and practically stalks her videos (which can be very annoying when Astral keeps commenting on EVERY single video). Alan Bara It's very surprising how these two came to be friends. When Alan gets angry at others, Astral is always there to help him. However, the Valkyrie can get very annoyed during the process. Astral is also the only one who knows about Alan trying to gain his sister's trust, and the fact he ate tons of pills. Amara Perdtia The two were introduced by Alan, and since then, they became friends. Amara is known to get very angry when Astral is with her brother, but cools off after a while. They also commonly go to the shops together and even create new clothing every once in a while. Ruby Burns Amara introduced her roomie, Ruby, to the Valkyrie. Although Astral thinks Ruby is weird and a bit annoying, Astral decided to help the phoenix with controlling her fire powers, and to try and make her immune so she doesn't burn herself. Pet Wingsty Wingsty is Astral's pet Pegasus. The 2 have an awesome friendship, with Astral grooming him with the smoothest brush. They normally fly out over the Enchanted Forest, doing flips and cool stuff. Wingsty has peach hair with cream white streaks and dark blue eyes. She has white skin and the 2 get along with the other Pegasus. Romance Hawker Tide Of all people, the Peni Parker closplayer and tricky Valkyrie got together. After Astral saved Hawker from a bully attack, they fell in love, but attempted to hide their feelings. They tried to stay friends, not controlling thier loving instincts at times. Eventually, the two hooked up and ended up being together as a romantic pair. Enemies So far, Astral has no enemies, but has had a few fights with those she has tricked. Outfits Basic Astral has a grey collar around her neck with yellow spikes, with the end being as sharp as a freshly shined sword. Just under the collar is a black jumpsuit that reaches up to the start of the legs. Covering half of the jumpsuit is yellow sections of armour, while the other half is beyond plain with nothing special. Near her bellybutton is a yellow belt with norse runes on it. Her arms are bare until black leather enchanted arm guards reach up to her elbow, with yellow sections outlining the outside of its peculiar shape. Since most if her legs are bare due to the jumpsuit shape, Astral covers it with bright yellow stockings that reach until her feet, but some of it it not shown. Astral has black boots that reach up to her knees with yellow tips at the end of the toes. The same yellow colour is outlined around the bottom of the boot. Eternal Niflheim Doll line created by ShadowSpirit020 Astral has her black hair in a high ponytail with white streaks through it. Her hair accessory is a peach coloured crunchie that looks frozen. In order to keep her warm, Astral wears enchanted makeup over her eyelids and nose that look like white pegasus wings. For this occassion, Astral has removed her piercing. Her skin is palier then usual. Astral has black furry like armour and a frozen yellow watch. She wears a yellow skirt with grey fur that reaches up to her knees, and they hide Astral's black pants that reach up to her toenails in order to keep her warm. Astral's boots have grey fur with the heel of white pegasus wings. Her boots are also yellow. SDCC: Ragnarok Doll line created by me, BanderItchy For this occasion, Astral has removed her piercing and made her hair into pigtails. Over hair is, once again, a bright yellow scrunchie. Her eyebrows are a bit thinner then before. Around her neck is a plain, grey collar. Under the collar are bright yellow ovals ending at the end of her shoulders, and under that is a black jumpsuit, reaching until the start of her legs.. Her arms are match the black jumpsuit with a peculiar, yellow shape making her arms more colourful. In her hands is a light grey halberd, most likely Axseen, buried under grey gloves. Around her torso is bright yellow armour, molded into a wing shape. In the gap in the middle, a big, shiny orange sphere lies, trapped in a yellow stripe. Under that stripe is a grey stripe, but this time, with yellow circles in the middle. Astral has a huge, wavy skirt, that has big slits, making them flow like the wind. Astral has light grey pants. She has darker grey boots, with a wavy like heel and a yellow zigzag pattern at the bottom. Class Schedule 1st Period: Marksmanship 2nd Period: Ragnarok Sparring 3rd Period: Rogues and Assassins 4th Period: Scythes and Swords 5th Period: Mischief 101 6th Period: Dragon Games Club Quotes Trivia * Astral's favourite food is known to be popcorn. She says it 'trickster exclusive'. * Astral is found out to be Star Lord in the MCU Universe and most likely him in a Marvel AU. * Astral's mirror blog is known as @TrycksAreComingForYou. * Astral loves college jackets. * Astral's Favourite Holiday is Christmas. This is because Hrist wouldn't be serving Odin all day, giving her work to keep her daughter safe. * Astral's favourite drink to have on a summers day is Pepsi. * Astral could never survive as a vegan. She prefers to eat meat, mostly lamb chops. * Astral's halberd is named Axseen. * Her halberd is called this because it's half axe, and you don't wanna be SEEN with it. * Astral's birthday August 1st, making her a Leo. * Leo's tend to be creative, generous and cheerful, but also tend to be arrogant, stubborn, which can describe Astral at times. * Astral is also very creative, normally with her fashion. * No-one could make Astral say no to not being a Valk. Astral loves it, and would rather chew tinfoil then not be a Valkyrie. In fact, she actually has to prove her gratitude. * When she opens her Joke Shop after securing her destiny, Astral plans to call it "Astral's Essentials". * If she'll get a boyfriend, Astral would like one who's sassy, sharp, athletic, and great at swords. * Tihs is ironic, as her boyfruend is a softie who cosplays. * Astral loves boots combined with a faux fur jacket. A lot of the time, it's her usual Winter outfit when she's at school. * Astral's least favourite thing about playing games in when her character dies. She'll be on a sarcastic and mean streak until she can complete the level. * Astral loves food seasoned. * Astral is seriously allergic to the cold. Her skin will turn pale forever unless she goes inside and Astral will act really sick. This makes her have to wear warming objects and enchanted warmers. With this, she can keep warm. Without them, she'd probably get pretty 'high.' * One prank is a sword cannon. It looks like a party cannon, but instead of shooting confetti, it shoots out sharp swords. * Another one is called the Snake Streamers. They look like harmless streamers, but turn out to act like hungry snakes. * No-one knows how the snakes can speak. * Astral out of Itchy's OCs, has been through the most revamps. * Her full name is Astral Trycks Quaking-shake. * Her middle name Trycks is a refernece to Hrist's lover, Trycks. * Astral never learnt to ride pegasi until she was 13. She hates bringing it up, and considers it an awful memory of her childhood, * Astral's ABBA theme song has been said to be "When I Kissed The Teacher". Gallery All of Astral's pictures go here. Category:Norse Mythology Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Valkyries Category:Characters Category:Itchy's Characters Category:Itchy's Content